kingdomwarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Guide
Adventure in the World Battling Monsters Battling monsters uses energy and is a great way to earn experience, gold, and Items|items. The battle starts with you and your opponent at full health. The battle ends with the losing side at 0 health. After each battle, you may view the battle log 'View Battle Report' Monster Types Monsters can be Regular, Tough, Elite, Boss, or Legendary. All monsters have chances to drop rare items. Tougher monsters give more rewards and drop rare items more often. Attack Types When fighting monsters, you may use regular attack which uses your normal stats; Power Attack which is all stats +25%; or Raging Blow which is all stats +50%. What if I Cannot Defeat a Monster? If you cannot defeat a monster, fight easier monsters or adventure in other locations with easier monsters and try again at a higher level. Doing Quests Doing quests is a great way to earn experience, gold, and items in addition to completing quests. Quests do not require energy. Completing quests usually require items that are dropped from killing monsters. While most quests are repeatable, some are not, such as Epic or Legendary quests. Quest Types Quests can be Regular, Tough, Elite, Epic, or Legendary. Higher grade quests give more rewards and require you to defeat tougher monsters. All quests have a chance to reward rare items. To complete quests, you may need to fight monsters at your current location or maybe even other locations to gain the items required. Travel You should choose an appropriate territory to adventure for your level. There are many locations inside each category. Dungeons are where tough monsters and bosses reside and require gold and sometimes require items to enter. While the cost of entering a dungeon is high, the rewards are certainly as desirable. Tip It is not necessary to kill a particular monster to advance in the game, you may fight easier monsters to gain experience until you get powerful enough before fighting the tough ones. It is also not necessary to complete quests to advance in the game, but battling monsters as well as completing quests will allow you to level up faster. Battling other Players Battling Opponents You may battle anyone whose level is within 25% higher or 10% below you. You may not battle anyone in your alliance. The only exception is that you may revenge against attacks from a lower level player out of your level range. Battle Honor As you win battles, you will gain honor points. Your title will rise as you gain honor, from a lowly Newbie to the honorable Grand Marshal. The amount of honor you gain from each battle depends on the rank of your opponent. The higher the rank, the more honor you gain. Gold When a battle ends, the amount of gold awarded to the winner is 2% of the amount the player with less gold has, up to a maximum of 5 gold per level. If player A has 100 gold, and player B has 100 gold, the winner will take 2 gold away from the loser, which 2% of the amount the player with less gold has. Experience When a battle ends, the amount of experience the winner gains is the same as the opponent level. Fighting higher level player gives more experience. Winning Streak When you win 3 battles in a row, you will start a winning streak. Whenever you lose a battle, the streak ends. During a winning streak, you will gain bonus honor points. The longer the winning streak, the higher the honor bonus. When you end the winning streak of another player, you will also gain honor bonus. If your winning streak is really long, then you may become a high priority target for others. Revenge Whenever you have been attacked by another player, you will gain the ability to perform a revenge. Revenge costs 10% of your gold but will grant you 25% bonus to your stats for every attack by the opponent player. For example - if you got attacked 3 times, you will gain 75% stat bonus on the revenge. Once you use revenge, you may not use revenge on that player again until they attack you again. You may not revenge another player's revenge against you. Buying, Selling, and Using Equipment Buying Items You can only equip 1 set of items on your character, so there is no need to buy duplicate sets of items. Note that weapons can be 2-Handed or 1-Handed, so you may want to equip a single 2-Hand weapon or one 1-Hand weapon in the Main Hand and a shield or parrying dagger in the Off Hand. Selling Items You get half your money back when you sell an item. Only your unequipped items show up in the list to sell. Equipping Items There are 10 item slot and items can be gotten from the shop or battling monsters. 2-Handed vs. 1-Handed Weapons 2-Handed weapons do more damage than 1-handed weapons but lack the bonuses that can be gained from a shield or parrying dagger in the Off Hand. Equipping a 2-Handed weapon will unequip your Off-Hand item, and equipping your Off-Hand item will unequip your 2-Handed Weapon. Item Types Items can be Regular, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Higher grade items are more rare and are usually the rewards for killing really tough monsters or completing hard quests. Turning On/Off Auto-Equip You may turn on or off the Auto-Equip feature. Auto-equip will let the computer select which items should be equipped while turning it off will allow you to handle the equipping of items. Managing your Character Increasing your Stats Every level you gain 4 stat points you may use to increase your energy, vitality, strength, or agility. Increasing Energy Increasing energy will allow you to perform more actions in the game, such as battling monsters or players. Increasing Vitality Each point of vitality will add 10 to max health until your max health is 2000. Beyond 2000, each point will increase your max health by 0.5%. Increasing Strength Each point of strength will add 1-2 attack and 1 defense until your attack and defense is 200. Beyond 200, each point of strength will increase your attack and defense by 0.5%. Increasing Agility Each point of agility will increase your evade and critical strike chances. The percentage increase is large at first but gets smaller later, but the overall increase in power will be the same. For example, a 1% increase in evade chance while your evade is at 0% will increase your survivability as much as a 0.5% increase while your evade is already 50%. Increasing your Talents Talents are automatically used in every battle. Every level you will gain 1 talent point. You gain a new talent every 5 levels, and it takes 10 points to max out each talent. So you need to pick and choose which talents to focus on. Hiring Minions Types of Minions There are 3 types of minions - workers, fighters, and support. Worker minions generate income for you every hour, fighter minions gives you more health, attack and defense but costs gold to maintain, while support minions will provide varied bonuses. Alliance Space When recruiting friends into your alliance, you gain alliance space. Each minion takes a certain amount of alliance space. The bigger your alliance size, the more minions you can hire. Higher level minions take up more space but it is better to have a few high level minions than many low level ones. Buying and Selling Minions cost gold to hire and can be sold for half the purchase price. Some minions have upkeep - which costs you a certain amount of gold every hour for owning them. You may hire as many minions as you like as long as you have enough alliance space available and gold. Tip Although a high level minion may take up 10 times more alliance space than a low level minion, the high level one will be much more powerful than 10 lower level minions combined! Overtime, you should try to replace your many weaker minions with a few powerful ones. Your Alliance Increase your Alliance Each day, you should invite friends who are most likely to join your alliance. Alliance is necessary for battling tough monsters, going into dungeons, and hiring minions, and also providing bonuses to your character. If your Alliance is low, you should recruit more. The Gods The Gods Whenever you need a helping hand, The Gods will be there to take care of you. You may ask the Gods for gold, energy, alliance members, or even boost the power of your character. You may earn favors from the Gods with Spare Change or filling out Offers. Category:Game Info